In the personalisation of identification objects, these objects are inspected for defects after the personalisation or after other processing steps. Personalised identification objects have, for example, identification numbers (e.g. insurance number, staff number, membership number, etc.) as well as the name and address of a person or a picture of the person associated with the corresponding data. In addition, identification objects may also have a chip or a magnetic strip, on which chip or magnetic strip person-specific data (e.g. age, address, department, access authorisation, account number, etc.) or other data are stored. For a plurality of identification objects, the data are collected in a so-called job.
Identification objects of a production lot which comprises all the identification objects of a job have a defined sequence after the personalisation. The identification objects are then also to be fed in this sequence to a magazine. If, however, in an inspection of the identification objects it is found that an identification object is defective, i.e. that either the chip and/or the magnetic strip has not been written on or has been incorrectly written on, or the number or name is not readable or the picture not adequately displayed, a new identification object which replaces the defective one is produced in a processing station upstream of the inspection. The defective identification object is discarded after the inspection.
The difficulty arising here is that the new identification object replacing the defective identification object is fed after the identification objects of the production lot. However, the new identification object has to occupy the position of the defective identification object in the sequence of the identification objects.
Therefore, new identification objects replacing defective identification objects have to be inserted into the defined sequence of the production lot in such a way that the identification objects can be transferred in the defined sequence to a magazine.